twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Renesmee Cullen
"You nicknamed my daughter after the Loch Ness Monster!?" :-Bella Swan to Jacob Black on Renesmee's nickname "Nessie". Renesmee (ruh-''nez''-may) Carlie Cullen is the fictional half vampire, half human daughter of Edward Cullen and his wife Bella Cullen, in the Twilight series. She is first seen when she is born in the novel Breaking Dawn. Renesmee was considered to Edward and Bella a "miracle" considering what it took to keep her and her mother alive through the pregnancy. Name Origin Renesmee's name derives from a combination of the names of Bella's mother, Renée, and her mother-in-law, Esme. Her middle name, Carlie, is a combination of Bella's father-in-law, Carlisle, and Charlie, Bella's biological father. Jacob Black gives her the nickname "Nessie" because he considers her full name too much of a mouthful. At first, Bella refuses to use this nickname because of the obvious comparison to the Loch Ness Monster, but adapts to this name along with everyone else in the end of the story. The nickname combined with Jacob's imprinting made Bella furious enough to attempt an attack on Jacob. Bella's Pregnancy After Edward and Bella are married, they go on their honeymoon on an island the Cullen family owns in the surrounding waters near Rio, Isle Esme, a gift to Esme from Carlisle, where Edward fulfills his promise to Bella of finally becoming intimate. Bella begins to experience certain emotional swings, peculiar eating habits( particularly eggs), and nausea which confuses her. After finding tampons in her bag, she realized that her period was late, and becoming extra sensitive to a growing baby bump protruding from her hips, she realizes she is pregnant with Edward's child, even though the thought was impossible for either Edward, Bella, nor the Cullens to even believe as a small possibility. Edward leaps into action, like always, only caring about the safety of Bella, and insists that she let Carlisle remove the abnormality rapidly growing fetus. However, Bella does not allow it. Enlisting Rosalie's help as a bodyguard, Bella refuses to have an abortion, determined to carry the child, not caring about her well-being, most likely knowing that if worst came to worst she trusts Edward to save her and Carlisle to be able to save the baby. As the baby continues to grow at an alarmingly rapid rate, Bella's health deteriorates. She develops an unhealthy pallor; her stomach is bruised in multiple places from the baby's movement as it has inherited a vampire's inhuman strength; her ribs, and then her pelvis, are broken. Her body has been rejecting human food, and only when Jacob Black bitterly thinks about the "creature" wanting blood that Edward, who has the ability to read thoughts, is able to find the solution. The Cullens allow Bella to sample some donated human blood from Carlisle's work at the hospital. To Bella's surprise, the blood smells and tastes appealing, and revives her to an extent. Jacob however is not so thrilled. Besides the strength and appetite of the growing baby, evidence of its vampire heritage is apparent in the fact that the amniotic sack is hard and thick, resembling the skin of a vampire, making ultrasounds impossible. Bella isn't the only suffering individual in this pregnancy, Edward is described by Jacob Black as a "burning man" being lifeless and self loathing, most likely thinking of the child as a possible case of "Rosemary's Baby" a child born a demon, the spawn of the devil. Edward still is not completely convinced that he is not a monster and that he does have a soul. As Bella's pregnancy nears its completion, the child wins over even Edward - who had been emensely worried about Bella's health and had insisted on the abortion - when he begins to hear its thoughts, finding out that the baby loves Bella and the sounds of its parents' voices. Bella insists the baby is a boy and calls it EJ (which the reader is lead to believe that it is Edward Jr. when in fact she desired Edward Jacob for her baby boy), though she admits that if she was wrong that the baby does turn out as a girl, the name of the child would be Renesmee, a mixture of Esme and Renee. The pregnancy continues its rapid progression, and Bella goes into violent labor even sooner than expected when the placenta is unexpectedly detached. Carlisle and Esme are out hunting so Rosalie begins to perform an emergency C-section on Bella, but when her instincts take over, Edward is forced to command Alice to throw Rosalie from the room. They inject morphine into Bella to ease the pain of the vicious C-section, when Rosalie asks Edward why he isn't performing the operation, he replies that the morphine didn't have time to spread, Bella however, has her own agenda, she commands Edward to preform the C-section already, thrashing and screaming "He can't breathe!". Bella popped a blood vessel in her eye from the stress put on her body. Edward continues with the C-section and Bella's spine becomes broken after Edward and Jacob attempt to keep her breathing with CPR. The morphine no longer matters. "She won't feel anything now!" Jacob snarled. Edward uses his teeth to bite through the amniotic sac, and removes the child, giving the baby to Rosalie after it bites Bella above her left breast, who was very much a unit with Bella the entire time of her pregnancy. The vampire heritage shows when the child was born with sharp teeth, Bella is the first to notice when she first holds their child and is bitten, the child is taken from her and later she again falls unconcious. Edward injects his venom into Bella's heart and bites her in several places, maximizing her odds of survival. After every bite, he runs his tongue over the wound and heals it, trapping the venom into her bloodstream and preserving her already low blood supply. Jacob performs CPR to try to keep Bella's heart beating to spread the venom through her system faster. During the process to spread the venom, Edward pushes Jacob away,after Jacob thinks that Bella is a lost cause, Edward tells hims harshly "Go, then,". It is revealed that, despite Bella's certainty that the child would be a boy, who would be named after her husband Edward, was a girl named after Bella's mother and mother-in-law, Renesmee. After the Birth Jacob Black, previously determined to destroy the monster which he believed to have killed Bella, imprints on Renesmee as soon as he sees her. Renesmee becomes key to a truce between the werewolves and the vampires; other werewolves would not hurt her because of pack traditions, which prevents harm towards imprinted ones. She is VERY possessive of him, thinking of him as her Jacob (Edward says this is because Renesmee bites Jacob if she isn't fed on time, and Jacob tastes better than anyone else). It is stated that she loves her Mother at the same level as Jacob, even before officially meeting Bella, or even being born. Renesmee grows at an exceptional pace, forming full sentences mere days after her birth. It is stated at the end of the book that she will probably reach complete physical maturity after 6 and 1/2 years, at which point she will stop aging and live forever at the physical age of 18, same as another half-vampire they met at the end of Breaking Dawn. She learns faster than she grows and acquires the ability to speak rapidly, though she prefers to just show people what she wants. Renesmee is also called Nessie, a nickname given to her by Jacob but hated by her mother, Bella, because it is the Loch Ness Monster's nickname. The Volturi While Bella, Jacob, and Renesmee are in the woods hunting together, they are spotted by Irina, a member of the Denali coven, who is mad at the Cullens for not avenging her mate's death. Irina saw Renésmee jump 15 feet in the air while playing with snowflakes, and took her to be one of the immortal children, or in other words, a child that has been turned in to a vampire. Because of their inability to control themselves, "Immortal Children" are not allowed to exist, and Irina mother had been killed for making an immortal child turns the Cullens into the Volturi. Irina is not aware, however, that Renesmee is not an immortal child, she is half human, half vampire, growing and learning. The Volturi make the decision to come to Forks, and destroy the immortal child. Alice sees this in a vision and decides there is no hope. She tells the Cullens they need to prepare a witness, and leaves a clue for Bella to figure out how to get Renesmee and Jacob aliases, and then flees with Jasper. When the Volturi show up, the Cullens have gathered witnesses from all over the world, who have seen what the child is. Though at first, the Volturi are ready to kill, they soon see through all the people willing to protect the child that she is special and should not be harmed. The deal to let her live is set when Alice shows up near the end of the trial with another matured half- vampire like Renesmee, one the Volturi have never known of. This boy, Nahuel, manages to tell the Volturi how he aged and matured, how old he is, and about his diet. They no longer see Renesmee to be a threat, and leave, but not before making it clear that this wasn't over, in so many words. Physical Appearance Renesmee is described often as being very beautiful. She is described as having the facial features of her father, Edward, as well as his bronze hair color. However, she inherited curly hair from her grandfather, Charlie Swan. Her hair is described as ringlets. Her eyes are described as chocolate brown, just like her mother, Bella's, were while she was still human. She has pale skin, which has a blush to it because her heart pumps blood (though it beats far faster than a normal human heart). Her skin is as tough as a vampire's, but her temperature seems to be unusually warm, only a few degrees below that of a werewolf, most likely because, like Jacob, she has 24 chromosomes. Similar to her family's skin, Renesmee's skin glows in the sunshine rather than sparkling like diamonds. Renesmee is stated to be strong like her mother, and fast like her father. However, she will also grow up to be good-willed and caring like both of her parents. Diet Renesmee can survive on either blood or human food, though she prefers blood, and she doesn't produce venom. She seems to have absolutely no problem resisting the urge to hunt humans, but doesn't much like the taste of animal blood. She will follow her family's "vegetarian" life style for vampires. Relationships =Jacob Black= When Jacob Black sees Renesmee he falls in love with her and imprints her when she is born. While Renesmee is a child Jacob will only be there to protect her and be her friend. Renesmee is very overprotect of Jacob and calls Jacob "Her Jacob" because he the only person she loves to bite and loves as much as her mother Bella and her father Edwards. Renesmee helps end the war between the two family because Jacob thinks of her as his family. When Renesmee is fully matured at the age of 18 Jacob and Renesmee will start having a physical relationship and end up being together. Special Traits Renesmee, often called “Nessie”, for short, is what is known as a vampire hybrid, making it difficult for Alice to see her future for reasons similar to those regarding shapeshifters or as known more commonly to Twilighters, werewolves, not as a defense mechanism, but because she has never been a werewolf or a vampire hybrid, she can however see Renesmee's future alot better than Jacob's because Renesmee is a cross between a human and a vampire, both things Alice has been/ is. She is very much alive, complete with a beating heart (given, a speeding heart) and veins filled with her own blood. Just like a human, she cannot fully function without it. Unlike the rest of her vampire family, she is also able to sleep. However, she is also immortal. She will continue to grow until the age of 6 and 1/2, although she will appear to be in her late teens (about 18), at which point she will cease aging. The Cullens know this only because of their encounter with another hybrid, Nahuel, who testified for them against the Volturi, telling them tales of him and his sisters. She is not venomous, as that appears to be a trait among female hybrids. Nessie is also gifted, like some vampires. If she wishes, she may touch someone with her hand ,since her power is only on her palms like Aro or Kate, and show them a collection of her memories and thoughts. Ironically, this is the reverse of her father’s power who can read any thought that happens to pass someone's mind. This is also the reverse of her mother's power, which is to keep everyone out with her shield. This is her preferred form of communication, possibly because her growth rate makes it uncomfortable to keep adjusting to ages. She is able to penetrate Bella’s protective shield, and Edward theorizes that this is because she is Bella's daughter and has a maternal bond or because she also can break through any shield, the opposite of Bella's ability. The latter is more improbable because Bella's ability was not yet discovered during the conception of Renesmee, however like Edward told Bella in Twilight, it could be genetic, like how Charlie's thoughts are hardly readable by Edward. However since Bella wasn't effected by vampire abilities in her human life the situation is a first class lever, a see-saw. Appearances * Breaking Dawn References See Also Category:Cullen family Category:Humans Category:Vampires